


The Kiss

by Star55



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dublin kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Kiss   
> **Author:** **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Chris/Darren  
>  **Word Count:** 145  
>  **Summary:** The Dublin kiss  
>  **Warnings:** RPF/RPS.   
> **A/N:** Day 7 (the last one) of the [CrissColfer Week](http://crisscolferweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. As always, thanking slayerkitty (on LJ) for putting up with my rambles and for betaing my fics. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Even though the screams and cheers filled his ears, Chris just wanted to keep kissing Darren. He knew he couldn’t though, so he rolled around on the stage, fanning himself and acting completely silly. Darren smiled down at him and they finished off their skit with, thankfully, no mishaps.

The moment Chris’ feet had touched the ground after descending the stairs, Darren’s arms went around him.

“You dork!” Chris chided.

Darren beamed at him. “I just wanted to get you to crack up.”

Chris poked Darren in the side. “ _I_ wanted to get you to crack up.”

“Well you didn’t, so there,” Darren replied.

“So childish.”

“You love it.”

“Mmm, I guess.”

Darren kissed him again, softer this time, since it was in private and Chris melted into his arms for twenty seconds before they had to get prepare for their next number on stage. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
